The present invention relates to a computer-implemented method for simulating a flow of fluid around a solid object which can be used to accurately and quickly estimate the shearing stress between the fluid and the solid object at their boundary.
In recent years, computational fluid dynamics simulations are utilized in various fields in order to analyze various flow types, for example, a flow of air around a golf ball, a flow of unvulcanized rubber in an extruder, a flow of composite materials in a mixing device and the like in order to develop the dimples of the golf ball capable of improving flying characteristics of the golf ball, an extruder having a reduced resistance to extrusion, a mixing device capable of improving properties of the mixture, for example.
In a computational fluid simulation, as shown in FIG. 12, a model (b) of a space where fluid flows is defined by finite elements (c). On the finite elements (c), respective gravity points (d) for used in the fluid calculation are defined. In the space model (b), there is defined a boundary (e) between a solid object region b1 by which a model (a) of a solid object is defined and a fluid region b2 by which a model of the fluid are defined. Physical quantities of the fluid such as velocity, pressure and temperature are calculated at the gravity points (d). Based on such calculated physical quantities, the shearing stress of the fluid at the boundary (e) is estimated.
In such fluid simulation, as explained later, the process of calculating the shearing stress is complicated, and a very long computational time is required to obtain accurate simulation results.